yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 64
"Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" (デュエルキング「ジャック・アトラス」''Dyueru Kingu "Jakku Atorasu"), known as "'Match with the Master'" in the Dub version, is the sixty-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis As proof that they have came to form alliances with the Executive Council, the Lancers have to participate in the Friendship Cup under Reiji's proposal. Furthermore, Yūya is compelled to duel in an Exhibition Match during the previous night of the tournament, and his opponent is the Duel King - Jack Atlas! In a stadium completely filled with the high tensions of the audience, Yūya feels overwhelmed by Jack's presence, but he persists on with his ideal of an Entertainment Duel! Summary and Yuzu arrive at the Duel Palace.]] Yuzu, dressed in a new Riding Dueling outfit, tells Yūgo to hold on as he speeds through the traffic, protesting that he'll get the attention of the Duel Chasers again. Yūgo reassures Yuzu that that won't happen, since they're official participants in the Friendship Cup, so he's just going a little overboard. Then he realizes that the celebrations have started at the Duel Palace already, and he curses and accelerates, causing Yuzu to scream. behind Roget.]] In the Security office, an officer alerts Jean-Michel Roget to Yuzu and Yūgo's arrival, asking if they should be arrested. Roget comments that even he is not such a demon, and requests that Yuzu and Yūgo be allowed to see the festivities. He place a white pawn down, noting to a hulking figure behind him that it's rare that Jack Atlas himself is Dueling after all. comments that everyone's excitement for the opening of the Friendship Cup is firing up the atmosphere.]] Two huge holograms of Melissa Claire are projected in the Duel Palace, as she explains that a huge audience of over 20,000 has gathered here in the Duel Palace that towers above all else in City central. She comments that everyone's excitement for the opening of the Friendship Cup is firing up the atmosphere. She tells the crowd that tonight, with herself, Melissa Claire, let's all enjoy the eve of the largest Duel festival in City, the Friendship Cup. The crowd cheers, and Melissa comments that as always, she's been selected for this important position. Yūya sits holding his Deck in a lounge, wondering where everyone was taken. He remembers Roget telling the Executive Council that each year on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King participates in an exhibition match, and suggesting that Yūya be his opponent. Yūya was surprised at the decision, but then the other Lancers and the Commons were taken away. Yūya asked where they were being taken, and Gael reassured them that they would not be harmed, Gray pointing out that they were participants in the Friendship Cup. tells Yūya to crush that traitor, Jack Atlas.]] Azul agreed that while they were fugitives, they were still heroes, and Bordeaux added that "as long as they keep winning, correct, Chairman?" White Taki agrees, declaring the Lancers as honored guests as long as they keep winning. Before being taken away, Gongenzaka reminded Yūya that Yuzu would be somewhere in the stadium, so Yūya must win and put her mind at ease. Shingo urges Yūya to show their strength to the Synchro Dimension, and Crow tells Yūya to crush that traitor, Jack Atlas. tries to talk to the boy about Jack Atlas before the exhibition match.]] The word "traitor" echoes uncomfortably in Yūya's mind, and he turns to the boy in the room with him, asking him what Jack is like. The boy is surprised, and Yūya asks if he was told not to talk to him. The boy replies that it's okay, so Yūya asks if he's one of Jack's fans. The boy is taken aback, and Yūya explains that he heard that Jack is a shared king for the Tops and the Commons, and thus likely has a lot of fans. When the boy hesitates, Yūya apologizes; talking about that before he's about to Duel must be hard on the boy. He's just curious as to the kind of person that Jack is. tells Jack Atlas's story to Yūya.]] The boy timidly explains that Jack first rose to the position of Duel King three years ago, and since then has remained an absolute ruler. They call him the strongest Duelist in the world; and he has the demeanor and conduct worthy of it, as least, that's what he thinks. Yūya apologizes again for putting the boy on the spot. Shyly, the boy tells Yūya that it's almost time, and asks him to follow him. Yūya gets up to follow the boy. and Yūgo in the Duel Palace.]] Yuzu tells Yūgo to hold on, but the excited Commons can't contain himself, and he runs up the stairs, cheering that he's finally made it to the Duel Palace. He asks if he'll really able to Duel in this huge arena, and admits that he can't wait. Yuzu is impressed as well; Maiami Stadium was huge as well, but the grounds for Riding Duels are so spacious. Four images of Melissa Claire appear as she tells the crowd that it's time for the main event; City's pride, the Duel King, a special opening match by Jack Atlas. arrives.]] The crowd cheers Jack's name, including the excited Yūgo. Melissa is impressed, commenting that it's as expected of the the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas. The hearts of Tops and Commons come together as one. She tells them to please wait a minute, and everyone pauses in confusion. Melissa explains that first they'll introduce the lucky Duelist selected to Duel the King in his exhibition match. His name is Yūya Sakaki. Yūya enters the arena on a D-Wheel, and Yuzu is shocked to see Yūya has come to rescue and bring her back home where she belongs. notices that her bracelet begins glowing when Yūya enters the stadium.]] Poor Yūya isn't used to his D-Wheel yet, running up the side of the arena briefly. He comments that Crow and the others told him about it, but are they really going to Duel while riding these things? Yuzu wonders if it's really Yūya, but then she notices that her bracelet is glowing, and she points this out to Yūgo, wondering if it's because both Yūya and Yūgo are here. Her eyes fill with tears as Yūya pulls up to the starting line, and she states that it's really Yūya. Yūgo observes Yūya for the second time, admitting that he doesn't know why he was picked as Jack's opponent, but he feels bad for him, since he's a sacrifice for the King. explains to Yuzu that the exhibition match before the Friendship Cup serves to show everyone the King's strength.]] He asks Yuzu if she knows why there's an exhibition match before the Friendship Cup, and he explains that it's to show everyone the King's strength. The King doesn't participate in the tournament, and the winner is the only one who can Duel him. The tournament is thus to determine who gets to Duel Jack. The eve of the festival is meant to show the height of that summit. Each year, Jack's opponents get a total beating, pushing the rest of the competition to reach that height. He admits that it's something like a practice. Yuzu muses, "A total beating", and Yūgo explains that that's why the opponents for the exhibition matches are called sacrifices. Yuzu mutters, "No way…" Melissa announces what everyone's been waiting for; the King's entrance. City bowed down to that power, that majesty. While his origins lie with the Commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon; the living legend at the summit of Duelists. Now, here they introduce him; their Duel King, Jack Atlas! enters the stadium.]] The lights in the arena dim, and a king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas". Spotlights snap on, and Jack finally enters the stadium at last, his D-Wheel gliding through the air. Yūgo and Yuzu watch as the spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards. The crowd cheers for Jack, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring, that there is only one king, and that is him Yūgo cries that Jack Atlas is seriously so cool. Jack stops beside Yūya, and he asks the crowd how many turns that it will take to defeat Yūya tonight. extends a third finger, explaining that on the third turn, he will defeat his opponent.]] Yūya is surprised by the brash statement, and one of the Commons in the crowd shouts that it's obvious; just one turn will end this kid. But Jack raises his hand, claiming that the King's Duel can only be entertainment, and Yūya mutters, "entertainment?" Extending a finger, Jack states that the first turn will be his for the taking. He extends a second finger, explaining that on the second turn, the challenger will show off his best highlights. Then he extends a third finger, explaining that on the third turn, he will defeat his opponent, and show him the difference between his power and Jack's overwhelming strength. Gael comments that they'll see what they've got, and Gray and Azul wonder if the strength of the Lancers will surpass the King's. Bordeaux comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation, and Taki agrees with a smile as Reiji, Reira, and Tsukikage stand below them. explains that a special field called an Action Field will be in place; and then she realizes that she doesn't know what she's talking about.]] Yuzu whispers Yūya's name. Yūya is disdainful of Jack saying that Yūya will be defeated in three turns. He remembers Crow telling him to crush Jack, and he thinks that he'll show Jack his entertainment. Melissa declares that the Field Magic Card will be activated, and from now on, a portion of the rules will be changed. She explains that a special field called an Action Field will be in place; and then she realizes that she doesn't know what she's talking about. Yuzu murmurs "Action Field" in surprise, and in the Executive Council chamber, Gael explains that they have granted Reiji's wish, and Gray clarifies Reiji's wish as a Duel where Magic Cards called Action Cards are used. Azul comments that that's the way that the Lancers fight, and Reiji agrees that it's to take on Academia. Bordeaux asks in surprise if it's to become accustomed to actual combat, and Gray comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation. Taki agrees that they should watch this carefully. Still not sure what an Action Field is, Melissa sticks to the script and declares, "Action Field on! Field Magic, Cross Over Accel!" A yellow pulse spreads across the sky, and the Action Cards scatter. The holographic starting board appears in front of the Duelists and counts down, and Melissa declares, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!" Yūya and Jack start off with a cry of "Duel!" Noting the autopilot function of the D-Wheel, Yūya muses that he sees, realizing that he'll be able to Duel with his hands free. Jack takes the first corner, a development according to his predictions, as Melissa notes. Jack declares his turn, Summoning "Red Sprinter" from his hand. Synchro Summons "Red Wyvern".]] As the Demon runs alongside Jack, Jack explains that the effect of "Red Sprinter" lets him Summon a Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" from his hand, and then immediately tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator", and he chants "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Red Wyvern!" Jack Sets a card face-down, ending his turn. 's Pendulum Summon during his Riding Duel against Jack.]] Jack tells Yūya that it's his turn. Jack's letting Yūya show off his best, so don't let him down. Yūya replies that he'll show Jack his entertainment. He declares his turn and draws a card. Then, Yūya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First up is Entermate Trump Girl! with "Plusturtle", "Amenboat", "Odd-Eyes" and "Trump Girl".]] And next we have Entermate Amenboat! Next, Entermate Plusturtle! And finally, our star performer steps on the stage, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Melissa is shocked to see four monsters Summoned, double the number that she witnessed being Summoned in Central Park. The crowd are all impressed by the Summon, including Yūgo, seeing it for the first time. Yuzu cheers that there's no mistake; it's Yūya. Yūya explains that the effect of "Entermate Trump Girl" allows him to use it and monsters on his field for a Fusion Summon. He fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd-Eyes", chanting, "One who controls the bizarre arts, become the light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient dragon magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Next he overlays the Level 4 "Amenboat" and "Plusturtle", and he chants, overlays "Amenboat" and "Plusturtle".]] "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yūgo is shocked to see Yūto's dragon, something that Yuzu confirms. Gael muses on Fusion and Xyz, and Gray is surprised that Yūya can command different Summoning methods. Azul declares that this is the power of the Lancers, and Bordeaux comments to Taki that Yūya is quite good. Taki nods in agreement, commenting that this is quite significant. Melissa commentates that Yūya has combined Summoning methods in order to call out two dragons, but their hero, Jack has no plans to say silent. snatching an Action Card from the air.]] She's proven right, as Jack activates the effect of his "Red Wyvern"; once only, when his opponent has at least two monsters with higher ATK than the 2400 ATK of "Red Wyvern", he can destroy one of those monsters. He targets "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Red Wyvern" blasts a fireball from its mouth. Yūya replies that he won't let Jack, and he drives up the side barrier, snatching an Action Card from the air. " protects "Rune-Eyes" from the effect of "Red Wyvern".]] He ramps into the air and activates the Action Magic, "Mirror Barrier", to negate a card effect that would destroy a card, and a Sphere Field forms around "Rune-Eyes" to deflect the blast. Yūya lands, and Melissa gasps that he dodged it, amazed by the Action Card. Jack's fan girls gripe about the move, but the other Tops and Commons in the crowd are impressed by the further evolution of the Riding Duel. Yūya is disgusted at the thought of being defeated in three turns, and he vows to win the Duel on this turn. Jack smirks. activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".]] Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of the Level 5 or higher "Red Wyvern" and have "Dark Rebellion" gain that lost ATK, and he uses both Overlay Units. He declares "Treason Discharge", and the wings of "Dark Rebellion" unfold and blast lightning at "Red Wyvern", which falls to 600 ATK, while "Dark Rebellion" rises to 4300 ATK. grabs an Action Card.]] Melissa frantically calls it a huge pinch, and Jack leans down to grab an Action Card, which he studies intently. He's interrupted by Yūya declaring his Battle Phase, attacking "Red Wyvern" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". "Dark Rebellion" charges forwards and attacks with "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion", destroying "Red Wyvern" and reducing Jack to 300 LP in one hit. Melissa gasps that Jack has taken huge damage, and Yūya declares a direct attack with "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Melissa asks in horror if Jack is going to lose. She screams, "King!" and Jack's fangirls scream, "Master Atlas!" "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shining Burst of Repeating Attacks", blasting a beam of light from its ring, and the attack hits home, surrounding the Duelists in smoke. Everyone in the stadium watches in shock, silent. Special Summons an "Underworld Evasion Token".]] And Jack drives out of the smoke, his LP still at 300. He explains to the shocked Yūya that he activated the Action Magic, "Underworld Evasion", which Special Summoned an "Underworld Evasion Token". Once per turn, an "Underworld Evasion Token" can negate an attack. Melissa praises Jack for already mastering Action Cards. Yūya explains that the number of times that "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can attack changes depending on the Level of its Magician-Type Fusion Material. Since "Trump Girl" is Level 2, "Rune-Eyes" can attack twice. activates a Trap Card "Reject Reborn".]] Jack responds by activating a Trap Card, "Reject Reborn", which negates an attack and then ends the Battle Phase. Next, it destroys all the monsters on his field and Special Summons a number of monsters from the Graveyard equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. He revives both "Red Wyvern" and "Red Resonator", which activates the effect of "Red Resonator", allowing Jack to regain LP equal to the ATK of a Synchro Monster on the field. He regains 2400 LP, bringing him up to 2700. Melissa calls it amazing; not only did Jack survive the turn, but he revived two monsters and regained his LP to boot. She cheers that that's their Jack for you; the ruler of rulers, the King of kings. Yūgo cheers that Jack is the best, and so cool, but Yuzu mutters Yūya's name in worry. tells Yūya that his Dueling is nothing more that self-satisfaction.]] Jack tells Yūya that he said it himself; an Entertainment Duel. He drops back beside Yūya, telling him that his Dueling is nothing more that self-satisfaction; far from entertainment. He tells Yūya that he lacks the strength to climb to the summit where Jack stands, and accelerates forwards. Synchro Summons "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight".]] Declaring his turn and drawing a card, Jack immediately tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator". He chants, "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" He explains that once per turn, the effect of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage for each monster that was destroyed. He declares, "Absolute Power Flame", and "Scarlight" gathers flames around its right arm, blasting the flames at Yūya's monsters. is knocked from his D-Wheel.]] Both "Rune-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" are blasted backwards and destroyed, and Yūya falls back as his LP falls to 3000. Powersliding, Jack declares a direct attack with "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight"'s "Flaming Crimson Hell Burning", telling Yūya to bow before the power of a king. The attack hits the ground in front of Yūya's D-Wheel, blasting him into the air and reducing his LP to zero. Yuzu screams Yūya's name as he lands on the asphalt and bounces into the air. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Cards "Cross Over Accel" and "Speed World - Neo" are activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. The former will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Jack Jack's hand contains "Red Sprinter", "Red Resonator", "Reject Reborn", "Revival Gift", and "Trust Mind". Jack Normal Summons "Red Sprinter" (CG Star 4/1700/1200). As there are no other monsters on the field, Jack activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" (CG Star 2/600/200) in Attack Position. Jack tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Wyvern" (CG Star 6/2400/2000) in Attack Position. Jack Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya ".]] Yūya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Trump Girl" (CG Star 2/200/200), "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600), "Entermate Plusturtle" (CG Star 4/100/1800), and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), all in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Trump Girl", letting him Fusion Summon using "Trump Girl" and Pendulum Monsters he controls. He fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd-Eyes" to Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Yūya overlays the Level 4 "Amenboat" and "Plusturtle" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. As his opponent controls two or more monsters with ATK greater than that of "Red Wyvern", Jack activates its effect, letting him destroy the monster his opponent controls with the highest ATK. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Rune-Eyes" from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion" twice, detaching both Overlay Units to halve the ATK of "Red Wyvern" and add it to that of "Dark Rebellion" ("Red Wyvern": 2400 → 1200 → 600, "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3700 → 4300) until the End Phase. Jack finds an Action Card. "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Red Wyvern" (Jack 4000 → 300). "Rune-Eyes" attacks directly, but Jack activates the Action Card, "Underworld Evasion", Special Summoning an "Underworld Evasion Token" (CG Star 1, 1/0/0) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Rune-Eyes" attacks the "Underworld Evasion Token", but Jack activates the effect of the token, letting him negate an attack against it once per turn. As "Rune-Eyes" was Fusion Summoned using a Level 4 or lower Magician-Type monster as a Fusion Material, it may attack twice per Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks the "Underworld Evasion Token" again, but Jack activates his face-down "Reject Reborn", negating the attack, ending the Battle Phase and destroying all monsters he controls. Then, he may Special Summon from his Graveyard a number of monsters equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. He destroys the "Underworld Evasion Token" and Special Summons "Red Wyvern" (CG Star 6/2400/2000) and "Red Resonator" (CG Star 2/600/200), both in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned, the effect of "Red Resonator" activates, letting Jack gain LP equal to the ATK of a face-up Synchro Monster, in this case, "Red Wyvern" (Jack: 300 → 2700). Turn 3: Jack Jack tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" (CG Star 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Scar-Right", letting him destroy all Special Summoned monsters other than "Scar-Right" with ATK less than or equal to that of "Scar-Right" and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each destroyed monster. "Dark Rebellion" and "Rune-Eyes" are destroyed (Yūya: 4000 → 3000). "Scar-Right" attacks directly (Yūya: 3000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Jack Atlas Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2